kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roo
|species = Kangaroo |gender = Male |origin = Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree |va english = Aidan McGraw |va japanese = Masaya Sugimoto }} Roo is one of the characters residing in the Hundred Acre Wood, and the son of Kanga. He appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Whenever he goes out with his mother, he goes inside her pouch. Roo is never seen alone, he is always found with either his mother Kanga or Tigger (whom he idolizes from their shared love of bouncing). Roo appears in many of the mini games in 100 Acre Wood. The games he shows up in are Tigger's Giant Pot, Pooh's Muddy Path, Balloon Bounce, and The Exposition. In Kingdom Hearts, he is a big help in the Bouncing Spot page area where he helps Sora by catapulting him into the trees to get special items or Rare Nuts for Owl and he helps Sora with advice with Tigger's challenges. He is voiced by Jimmy Bennett. Personality Unlike Piglet, Roo's size does not prevent him doing the best of his ability. Roo is a playful, curious, happy-go-lucky joey who can be quite a handful at times. He has a strong determination as evidenced in time spent furthering his bouncing abilities. Roo loves to get himself in trouble, but always learns a lesson from his mistakes. Roo is amazingly optimistic and enthusiastic as shown in the search for Pooh. Roo has great admiration for Tigger, who he views as the epitome of bouncing and dreams of bouncing just like him someday. Physical Appearance Roo is a joey who's height is similar to Piglet's. Roo has light brown fur and an upturned tail. The pads of his feet are a light pink, along with the inside of his ears. He has beady, black eyes and thin eyebrows. He also has a small nose and black mouth. His only attire is a sky blue t-shirt that he wears all the time. Finally, Roo sports two strands of black hair on the top of his head. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Roo is one of Pooh's friends that he is searching for. He is found playing with Tigger at their Bouncing Spot, where he and Tigger challenge Sora to a jumping game. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Roo is one of Pooh's friends that must be found for Sora to complete the 100 Acre Wood. While looking for Pooh's friends, Pooh falls in a hole. When he is pulled out Roo is holding on to his feet. Kingdom Hearts II Roo is seen with Kanga and Tigger and also helps Sora with the others find Pooh in the Spooky Cave. Kingdom Hearts III Origin Roo was first featured in the book ''Winnie-the-Pooh, and later in its sequel, The House at Pooh Corner. Roo and Kanga make their first appearance when they come to the Forest "in the usual way" in Chapter VII of Winnie-the-Pooh. He also appears in Chapter VIII, is mentioned in Chapter IX, and appears again in Chapter X of that book. In The House at Pooh Corner, Roo appears in chapters II, IV, VI, VII, IX, and X, and is mentioned in a few others. de:Rooh fr:Petit Gourou Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III